Une suite possible
by Dororo03
Summary: Harry, après avoir découvert que sa petite-amie le trompe avec sa meilleure amie, se retrouve à ressentir des sentiments pour son rival, Draco Malfoy. Harry/Draco et Hermione/Ginny
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici une nouvelle histoire en 5 chapitres écrite suite à un défi sur le forum de Music67love ! Le premier chapitre est vraiment court mais la suite est beaucoup plus longue ^^**

**_PAIRING_ : HPDM - HGGW - COUPLES HOMOS donc si vous êtes pas content c'est la même chose puisque c'est déjà écrit ^^**

**_RATING_ : M ! Et ce n'est pas pour rien ! LEMONS YURI ET YAOI dans les chapitres suivants !**

**_Note d'auteur _: Cette fic se situe en plein dans le tome 6 ! Donc elle prend en compte certains des éléments de ce tome ainsi que celui du tome 7 !  
**

_Sur ce, si vous êtes toujours là ;) Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Harry venait de revenir de son entraînement de Quidditch. En tant que capitaine, il se devait de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Sauf que ce soir, il était un peu déprimé. Ginny avait décidé d'annuler son entraînement pour réviser ses BUSE avec Hermione. De plus, elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne pourront pas se voir ce soir car elle devait rester concentrée.

La jeune femme était devenue sa petite-amie depuis trois semaines et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. Elle était formidable. Douce mais avec du caractère. Tendre et câline. Sauf que les hormones du garçon était en ébullition et que le couple n'avait rien fait ensemble de sexuel. Rien qui ne dépassait les petits baisers. Ginny voulait se concentrer sur ses examens avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Comme Harry était un gentleman, il acceptait ce fait.

Il rentra dans la salle commune et vit que Ron était déjà là. Le rouquin voulait rompre avec Lavande et avait décidé de partir sans prendre le temps de se changer. Seulement, à le voir à l'assaut de la bouche de Brown, Harry doutait qu'ils aient rompu.

Harry décida de monter dans son dortoir pour regarder la carte du maraudeur. Depuis quelques temps il surveillait Malfoy mais n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver ce qu'il mijotait.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Murmura t-il face à la carte.

Celle-ci s'activa et il se mit à la recherche du blond. Il le trouva dans une salle de classe désaffecté et le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était seul.

Il remarqua aussi, à quelques salles de là, les noms de sa copine et de sa meilleure amie. Harry eut un sourire plein de tendresse et referma la carte.

Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle et décida d'aller surveillait Malfoy. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit comme ça, sans la trace de ses gorilles dans les environs.

Il sortit de la salle commune en remarquant que Ron et Lavande étaient toujours collés.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

* * *

**Vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera incessamment sous peu ^^**

**Bizzz**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite ! **

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**_Note d'auteur_ : ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient un lemon YURI !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sur le chemin, il décida de faire un détour vers le couloir où étaient les filles dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix de sa petite-amie.

Il arriva devant la salle où elles se trouvaient et essaya d'écouter à la porte.

- Sort d'insonorité. Soupira t-il déçu.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et à sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas fermée.

Discrètement, il balaya la pièce du regard et ce qu'il vit le figea d'effroi.

Ginny ! SA Ginny était en train de…AVEC Hermione !

La rouquine avait sa chemise d'uniforme ouvert et son soutien-gorge était dégrafé, remontant au dessus de sa poitrine. Sa jupe était remontée, dévoilant ses cuisses blanches et galbées de joueuse de Quidditch. La tête d'Hermione émergeait d'entre les cuisses de Ginny et bougeait au rythme de la respiration et des soupirs de la jeune femme. La main de la brune remonta et agrippa un sein pour le malaxer, augmentant d'un cran les gémissements de l'autre.

Seulement, Ginny attrapa cette main et tira dessus pour faire remonter Hermione.

Harry remarqua que sa meilleure amie n'était pas moins vêtue que sa petite-amie (où dès maintenant, son ex-petite-amie).

Hermione n'avait plus de chemise ni de jupe mais ses sous-vêtements étaient toujours là.

Le regard qu'elles s'échangèrent n'échappa pas au garçon qui a survécu et celui-ci sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Normalement, ce regard lui était destiné à LUI !

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent amoureusement et quand elles se retirèrent, Harry crut qu'elles avaient fini mais Ginny retourna Hermione sur le bureau et l'allongea de tout son long.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Gin'. Marmonna Hermione en caressant les longs cheveux roux de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ?

A son nom, le « Survivant » tendit l'oreille et se figea dans une position d'écoute totale.

- Non…enfin oui mais on était sensé réviser pour tes BUSE. Remarqua Hermione.

Ginny sourit et l'embrassa avant de se redresser légèrement pour répondre.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'aurais mes BUSE avec d'excellentes notes donc même si on rate quelques séances de révisions pour quelques choses de beaucoup plus…intéressant, ce n'est pas un drame.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se permit d'enlever complètement la chemise de sa compagne.

- En parlant d'Harry, quand comptes-tu rompre avec lui ? Parce que je me sens mal de faire tout ça derrière son dos alors qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Annonça la sixième année avec une grimace de jalousie.

- Pas pour le moment. Avoua Ginny. Il a besoin de ma présence à ses côtés. Tu le sais très bien toi aussi. Mais je te promets qu'on n'ira pas plus loin que de simples baisers.

- J'espère bien. Confirma Hermione en retirant aussi le soutien-gorge de Ginny et en lui caressant la poitrine.

- C'est toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur Hermione et personne ne pourra te remplacer dans le mien. Affirma la rouquine en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione répondit à son baiser.

- Il n'empêche que ça me fait mal quand il te touche en public alors que moi je suis obligée de me contenir.

- Mais lui n'a pas le droit à ce que je te fais en privé. Sourit perversement Ginny en descendant jusqu'à l'intimité d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se cambra et poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

Harry se dégagea de la pièce et ferma la porte.

Il tremblait de rage. Ginny l'avait utilisé pour cacher sa relation avec Hermione.

Même sa meilleure amie l'avait trahie ! Quelle menteuse ! Elle qui le poussait à se mettre avec Ginny, juste pour pouvoir être à ses côtés le plus possible.

Et Ginny qui couchait avec Hermione alors qu'elle se refusait à lui.

Il avait envie de pleurer mais aussi de tout casser autour de lui. Sa magie avait réagi à sa rage et pulsait autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il était toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Les poings serrés, les lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier, Harry marchait à grandes enjambées pour s'éloigner de la salle maudite.

En passant devant une porte, il se rappela soudain de ce qu'il avait vu sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Son besoin de cogner contre quelque chose s'accentua et il retira sa cape en entrant violemment dans la salle de classe désaffectée. Il jeta le bout de tissu dans un coin et sous le regard ahuri puis énervé de Malfoy, se jeta sur lui.

Sauf que celui-ci était en colère.

Sa mission pour le lord était un désastre. S'il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, il allait échouer et ses parents se feraient tuer. Et alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à une solution, voilà que cet idiot de Potter débarquait avec l'air de vouloir lui casser la figure. Mais foi de Malfoy, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Rendant coup pour coup, Harry et Draco se frappaient à s'en faire saigner les lèvres et à en avoir des bleus sur le torse et les bras. Des griffures zébraient le visage d'Harry, tandis que du sang coulait du sourcil de Draco.

L'un déchargeait sa trahison, l'autre sa colère.

Un coup plus violent envoya Harry à terre et Draco n'attendit pas une seconde et se jeta sur lui en éclatant son poing dans son visage.

Les lunettes d'Harry étaient au sol depuis bien longtemps et le coup le fit saigner de la pommette droite. Il en profita pour agripper les cheveux du blond et sous une impulsion, tira la tête en arrière et lui mordit la gorge.

Draco hurla de douleur même si à sa plus grand horreur, il sentit un frisson de plaisir descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

L'horreur lui fit repousser la tête de Potter et il sentit du sang lui coulait dans le coup.

Quel con ! Il s'était pris pour un vampire ou quoi ?

Il repoussa la tête d'Harry avec une telle vigueur qu'elle cogna contre le sol en pierre dans un bruit sourd.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir mal qu'il s'évanouit sous le choc.

Draco stoppa son inspection physique quand il se rendit compte du manque de réaction de son ennemi.

Il s'écarta vivement du corps du Gryffondor et se demanda si il était mort.

Le trou noir d'Harry ne dura que quelques secondes puisqu'il revint à lui peu de temps après.

Il grogna et s'assit en se frottant la tête. Des petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

Draco soupira de soulagement avant de donner un coup de pied dans les jambes du brun.

- Non mais ça va pas ? grogna Harry en grimaçant sous la douleur.

- C'est toi qui es malade ! lui répondit Draco. Tu m'as mordu ! T'es quoi au juste ? Un abruti ou un vampire ? Ou bien un abruti de vampire ?

Harry rougit en constatant qu'effectivement une belle marque de morsure trônait fièrement sur le pâle cou de l'héritier Malfoy.

Il se reprit bien vite car la douleur de sa tête se rappela à lui.

- Tu m'as éclaté la tête par terre ! constata Harry. Et ça fait bougrement mal !

Harry sursauta en entendant Malfoy ricaner.

Seulement ce n'était pas le ricanement officiel, cela ressembler plutôt à…un gloussement. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Draco avec effroi.

De son côté, le ridicule de la situation était parvenu au blond qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est nerveux. Ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer Draco.

A son grand dam, l'expression de frayeur d'Harry redoubla l'intensité de son rire et il dut avoir recours à tout son self contrôle de Malfoy pour ne pas se laisser aller devant Potter.

Harry quand à lui se sentit gagner par le rire nerveux et ses épaules tressautèrent. Seulement la douleur de se tête l'empêchait de se laisser aller et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Draco respira profondément pour se calmer et le rire s'envola comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Me voilà à glousser comme une satanée fille. S'énerva le blond.

Le mot « fille » rappela des souvenirs à Harry qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Il se laissa aller au sol et même la douleur à sa tête ne l'empêcha pas de repenser à Ginny et Hermione dans cette salle désaffectée.

- Malfoy ? appela Harry.

Le blond grogna mais ne répondit pas.

- Rends-moi un service. Abrège ma souffrance et tue-moi.

Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande se rapprocha de Potter.

Harry sentit la présence de Malfoy au dessus de lui mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le balafré ? Granger ne te laisse plus recopier ses devoirs ? se moqua le blond.

- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! s'énerva Harry en se redressant brutalement.

Draco sursauta sous l'éclat du Gryffondor.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment et un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

- J'ai donc raison ?

- Tu as tort et ton esprit tordu ne trouvera jamais la vérité. Affirma Harry.

- Voyons voir. Marmonna le blond.

Tout en réfléchissant, Draco caressait sa morsure au cou. Harry suivait les mouvements de la main pâle et une idée absurde envahit son esprit. Il se dépêcha de l'envoyer au loin sans parvenir à masquer un rougissement.

Draco remarqua l'état de Potter mais n'en compris pas la raison.

- Apparemment ça n'a aucun rapport avec les cours. Continua le Serpentard. Pour quelles raisons Potter peut-il être énervé ?

Un éclair d'illumination envahit le regard du blond et il s'exclama :

- C'est à cause de la belette fille qui a un rapport avec Granger ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est vrai que la rouquine n'a pas assisté à l'entraînement ce soir et qu'elle et Granger devaient réviser.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Quand on connait les bonnes personnes, tout ce sait à Poudlard Potter. Remarqua Draco.

Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes supplémentaires puis lâcha :

- A moins que tu ne les ais surpris en train de baiser, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te pousses à m'offrir ta vie.

Harry détourna le regard et les poings serrés ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

- Vraiment ? Granger et la belette fille ensemble ? Par Salazar épargnait moi la vision de cauchemar. Grimaça Draco en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Harry qui avait de nouveau son regard levé sur le blond, reconnu dans cet acte ce que faisait souvent Snape.

Malfoy est en train de se Snapiser, en conclut Harry.

- Dis-moi Potter ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es si en colère ? demanda soudainement Draco en s'accroupissant pour faire face au Gryffondor.

- Je me suis rendu compte que ma petite-amie couchait avec ma meilleure amie ! Dans quel état je devrais être à ton avis ? grogna Harry. Imagine que Parkinson couche avec Bullstrode ?

- Argh ! Pitié Potter tu veux me faire vomir ? dit Draco avec une moue de dégoût. Ni Parkinson, ni Bullstrode ne sont mes petites-amies. Que Salazar m'en préserve.

- De toute façon, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis en train de parler de ça avec toi alors que je sais très bien que demain toute l'école sera au courant.

- Tu me sous-estimes là Potter. Parut déçu le Serpentard.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Draco ajouta :

- Au plus tard après le dîner tu n'auras nulle part où te cacher.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ?**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ? ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !**

**_Note d'auteur_ : ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient un lemon YAOI ! ^^ ENJOY ! ;)**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Harry lui jeta un regard noir alors que Draco se contenta de lui offrir un sourire ironique et un haussement de sourcil moqueur. Il se fit pousser par le brun mais se rattrapa au dernier moment au bras de Potter et tous les deux se retrouvèrent déséquilibrés. Draco s'écroula sur un Harry grimaçant quand sa tête rencontra de nouveau le sol.

- Bordel Malfoy ! s'écria Harry.

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! s'exclama le blond.

Harry leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué la nuance de gris dans les yeux de son rival et Draco n'avait jamais fait attention à quel point Potter avait les yeux brillants sans ses lunettes.

L'idée saugrenue resurgit dans l'esprit d'Harry et il n'eut même pas la force de la repousser. La tentation était trop forte.

Les bras à demi levés pour soutenir le haut de son corps, il suffisait à Harry d'avancer légèrement pour être encore plus proche de Malfoy.

Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de ce qui tournait dans la tête de son rival et son esprit lui ordonnait de partir mais son corps (et surtout ses hormones) l'empêchait de reculer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'à cause de sa mission, il n'avait pas serré de corps dans ses bras. Il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones !

Alors quand Harry finit par s'avancer, Draco ne le repoussa pas.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et chacun ressentit le besoin de plus. Le baiser se fit plus vivant et leur langue vint se joindre à la partie. Une des mains d'Harry vint se placer dans les cheveux de Draco tandis que celles du blond agrippaient entièrement la chevelure hirsute du brun.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans le bras d'Harry les soutenant finisse par devenir intolérable. Il se redressa et rompit le baiser. Le Gryffondor passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour retenir sa salive. Se respiration était haletante et du côté de Draco ce n'était pas mieux.

- Tu avais déjà embrassé un garçon Potter ? demanda Draco.

Il avait retiré ses mains des cheveux d'Harry. L'une d'elles le soutenait au sol tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa cuisse.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et Draco sourit.

- Donc tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec ? continua le blond.

Harry rougit et retourna la question contre Malfoy.

- Parce que toi oui ?

Draco eut un sourire moqueur et se rapprocha de Potter.

- Tu vas pouvoir le constater de toi-même.

Il ondula contre Harry qui haleta sous le coup de la surprise puis balbutia :

- Je…je n'ai pas voulu ça…Ce…

- Je te donne une raison de te venger de ta rouquine de petite-amie et de ta san…Granger ! se rattrapa Draco.

Harry remarqua l'effort du blond mais l'ampleur de la chose l'empêchait de se laisser aller. Lui qui n'avait même jamais couché avec une fille, allait faire sa première expérience avec un mec. Et qui plus est, pas n'importe quel mec. C'était Draco Malfoy !

- Je ne te promets pas que cela se passera sans douleur, lui murmura Draco, mais tu vas prendre un pied d'enfer. C'est encore mieux que de se masturber tout seul sous les draps. Mieux que de le faire avec une fille.

Harry rougit et sa gêne consterna Draco.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas jamais baisé avec la Weaslette ?

Harry ne lui dit pas. Son silence parla pour lui et Draco sentit une chaleur étrange envahir son être. Il allait être le premier !

- Tu ne vas pas le regretter. Chuchota le blond avant de lui lécher le cou.

Harry trembla et après un effort considérable, il lui a suffit d'une phrase du blond :

- La Weaslette a couché avec Thomas, Corner et maintenant elle se tape Granger. Même la belette a déjà couché avec Brown.

Draco se rendit compte que la voie était libre quand Harry se laissa retomber au sol. Il eut un sourire de triomphe et se pencha pour embrasser Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était la première chose qui lui importait. Mais après avoir vu l'expression de tristesse de Potter, c'était ce qui lui semblait le mieux.

Harry répondit au baiser et il sentit son corps réagir face à ce traitement. Quand leur langue se joignit à nouveau, il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond. Celui-ci passa à la vitesse supérieure en soulevant la chemise d'Harry pour y entrer une main. Il caressa délicatement le ventre puis remonta jusqu'aux tétons qui commençaient doucement à poindre. Cela fit gémir Harry et grisa le blond au point qu'il pressa son bassin contre celui du brun.

Leurs baisers étaient entrecoupés de respiration haletante et de déshabillage. Draco avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures, dénotant une habitude qui agaça Harry pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en boxer avec leur chemise ouverte à tous les deux.

Jamais au grand jamais, Harry ne se serait attendu à trouver excitante la pression d'une érection contre la sienne. Mais les faits sont là et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et d'haleter quand Malfoy pressa la bosse de son boxer avec sa main. Le blond passa cette main à l'intérieur du boxer et avec l'autre le fit glisser le long des cuisses d'Harry. Le sous-vêtement disparut avec les autres habits et Draco eut un sifflement.

- La belette va regretter d'avoir laissé passer un si beau morceau.

Harry rougit et pour cacher sa gêne de se retrouver nu devant Malfoy, malgré sa chemise qui ne cachait en rien son érection, il s'occupa de retirer son boxer au blond. Cela fit rire Draco qui rendit la chose plus facile.

- C'est à partir de là que c'est meilleur. Souffla Draco en se rallongeant sur Harry.

Harry respira fortement quand leur sexe se toucha. C'était bon…mais quand Draco commença à lui mordiller la gorge, il poussa des feulements extatiques. Le blond fit descendre une de ses mains le long de ses cuisses et la fit remonter en une caresse excitante. Harry levait son bassin pour le frotter fortement contre celui de Draco et quand la main du blond arriva au tour de ses fesses, il se crispa avant de trembler quand il effleura l'entrée.

- Ce n'est que le début. Ronronna Draco en attrapant sa baguette caché sous une jambe de pantalon.

Il se redressa légèrement, arrêtant de ce fait les caresses. Harry grogna mais cessa de bouger quand il vit le blond murmurer un sort en tapotant trois de ses doigts. Draco relâcha la baguette et fixa Harry avec un sourire pervers. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, redonnant à Harry une raison pour se mouvoir. La main du blond fût de retour sur ses fesses et Harry sentit un doigt titiller son entrée.

- Détends-toi. murmura le blond contre ses lèvres.

L'intrusion du premier doigt lui fit se contorsionner de douleur mais Draco l'embrassa sauvagement en lui tirant les cheveux de son autre main. La douleur passa vite et l'aller-retour du doigt attisa une nouvelle flamme.

Harry était haletant et il bougeait pour avoir plus de pression contre son sexe, mais aussi pour que le doigt bouge plus profond. Quand un deuxième doigt commença son incursion, Harry se crispa légèrement mais la douleur était moindre comparé à la première fois. Draco était descendu le long de son cou et mordillait, suçait, léchait en même temps que les doigts faisaient des va et vient.

Draco tournait dans tous les sens pour trouver le point qui faisait crier ses autres partenaires mais il semblait que celui de Potter soit bien caché. Il décida d'insérer un troisième doigt car son envie de posséder le Gryffondor se faisait pressante. Son sexe hurlait à la domination et si Potter continuait d'onduler comme ça, il risquait de le prendre avant la fin de la préparation. Il devait finir au plus vite. Le troisième doigt passa comme le second et au bout de quelques secondes de passage, Draco trouva ce qu'il cherchait tant.

Harry cria quand les doigts butèrent contre un point sensible de son anatomie. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi bon d'avoir quelque chose à cet endroit là.

Draco se sentit à bout et il finit par retirer ses doigts. Harry grogna mais quand il vit le blond se redresser et soulever ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules, il se tut.

Draco se pencha et lui murmura :

- C'est le grand moment. Je vais te baiser de telle façon que tu te souviennes toute ta vie de cet instant.

Harry grimaça sous la douleur mais Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa violemment, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Quand il fut en entier dans Harry, Draco poussa un soupir extatique et son souffle se fit rapide. Il se retira quelques secondes pour revenir et toucher directement le point sensible.

Harry haleta sous la douleur mais gémit quand sa prostate fut touchée. La souffrance fit place au plaisir pur à chaque coup de butoir de Draco.

Draco relâcha les jambes d'Harry et celui-ci, par automatisme, les plaça autour des hanches du blond.

Le blond était en sueur sous sa chemise et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la morsure qu'il lui avait faite. Il se redressa et attira par la nuque le blond à lui. Draco pensait qu'Harry allait l'embrasser mais il fut surpris quand il lécha sa morsure. Il hoqueta quand des dents entrèrent en contact avec sa peau sensible mais gémit longuement alors qu'Harry aspirait sa peau. Il accéléra ses coups de reins et Harry entoura les épaules de Draco et relâcha son cou. Il avait la tête en arrière et gémissait fortement alors que l'orgasme venait. Draco s'approcha de son cou et lui mordit la clavicule.

L'orgasme déchirant d'Harry se répercuta dans toute la salle et Draco vint quelques secondes après lui, donnant les derniers va et vient pour calmer les spasmes de plaisir. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le brun. Tous deux avaient la respiration haletante et étaient en sueur.

Draco fut le premier à se relever. L'habitude aidant, il se rhabilla, se recoiffant et retrouva sa baguette.

Harry s'assit sur le sol en pierre qui cinq minutes auparavant lui avait parut être le meilleur matelas du monde et qui maintenant, lui faisait mal au dos.

Il rechercha ses vêtements et attrapa son boxer. Il se releva et sentit quelque chose, qu'il identifia comme étant la semence de Malfoy, lui couler le long des cuisses. Il grimaça en enfilant son sous-vêtement. Il préférait éviter d'utiliser la magie sur une partie aussi sensible de son anatomie, surtout qu'il ne savait pas s'il était en état de réussir le moindre sort. Son postérieur lui faisait mal mais il ne le montra pas devant le blond qui se contentait de le regarder s'habiller.

Une fois qu'il eut finit d'attacher sa cravate, Malfoy apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision et lui agrippa le vêtement pour le menacer à l'oreille :

- Tu dis ça à quiconque et tu es vraiment mort Potter ! En retour je me tais sur la relation de Weaslette et Granger !

Avant de se retirer, Draco écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et Harry répondit au baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Ensuite, le blond quitta la salle en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait embrassé Potter avant de partir.

De son côté, Harry prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et retourna dans sa tour, la cape de son père en main. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il constata que Ron et Lavande avaient disparu et se rappelant des paroles de Malfoy : « Même la belette a déjà couché avec Brown », grimaça en montant les marches. D'ailleurs la douleur de son postérieur ne l'aidait pas vraiment à avoir un visage impassible.

Il se doucha, se changea et en retournant dans son dortoir, remarqua que Neville et Seamus étaient présents. Les deux garçons se retournèrent et quand ils le virent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Seamus fut le premier à réagir et s'exclama :

- Waouh mon pote je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Ginny soit une telle tigresse !

Harry le regarda bizarrement et Neville intervint :

- Harry, tu te regardes dans un miroir quand tu prends ta douche ?

Harry blanchit et se précipita vers un miroir.

S'étalant sur son cou, un beau suçon relatant son aventure avec Malfoy trônait fièrement.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, une main cachant le méfait et découvrit avec horreur que Dean et Ron étaient revenus. D'après l'hilarité de Dean et la colère de Ron, Seamus avait balançait l'affaire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'écria Ron. Tu as couché avec ma sœur ?

Harry fixait Ron avec inquiétude, il n'avait rien à se reprocher car il n'avait jamais touché Ginny, mais justement, comme il était encore officiellement avec elle, cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait trompé. Ce que Ron supporterait très mal.

Les cris de Ron attirèrent les dernières personnes qu'Harry désirait voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans leur dortoir, suivit par la rouquine. On t'entend crier de notre dortoir.

Harry avait du mal à garder le regard fixait sur les jeunes femmes, aussi, se contentait-il de regarder Ron.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'apprends d'une façon honteuse que mon meilleur ami a couché avec MA sœur !

Ginny sursauta et fixa Harry. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui mais n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face.

Seulement, Ginny ne s'attendait pas à l'attitude passive de son « petit-ami » et s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Comment oses-tu demander alors que tu lui as fait un…un suçon dans le cou ! pointa accusateur Ron d'un doigt sur Harry.

Ne pouvant continuer à cacher l'objet du scandale plus longtemps, Harry retira sa main et afficha la marque aux yeux de tous.

Hermione et Ginny demeurèrent muettes de stupeur mais Ginny fut la première à réagir.

- Ron je t'assure que je n'ai JAMAIS couché avec Harry. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce suçon mais ce n'est pas de moi.

- Ce qui veut dire que… ? commença Ron en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Que tu m'as trompé Harry ! s'exclama furieuse Ginny.

Elle s'avança prête à lui donner une gifle quand, au plus grand étonnement de tous, Harry arrêta la main de la jeune femme et lui dit :

- Je peux savoir qui a trompé l'autre en premier ? persifla t-il si bas que seule Ginny fut capable de l'entendre.

La jeune femme blanchît et se recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

Il la regarda puis alterna son regard entre elle et Hermione et Ginny comprit qu'il savait.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et baissa la tête comme prise en faute.

- Harry, je…commença t-elle.

- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! hurla t-il brusquement.

L'attitude soumise de la jeune femme exubérante le mis hors de lui.

Son éclat fit sursauter tout le monde et Ginny se recula vivement.

- Je t'aimais moi bordel ! termina t-il. Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.

Il respira profondément et passa devant tout le monde.

Arrivé à la porte, il déclara :

- C'est fini entre nous Ginny. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

Il dévala ensuite les marches du dortoir et quitta la salle commune en courant.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Le lemon ? La façon dont il est introduit entre les deux ? Et surtout la réaction de Ginny quand elle découvre pour Harry et surtout celle d'Harry ? **

**Sur ce coup-là, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup comment j'ai fait réagir Harry...Mais peut-être que vous aviez d'autres idées en tête ? ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! C'est un peu un "retour aux sources" dirai-je ^^**

**En tout cas, MERCI à tous les revieweurs pour leur superbe review ^^ Elles m'ont fait un grand plaisir et une immense joie ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Il se réfugia dans la salle sur demande, là où il avait caché le livre du Prince au sang-mêlé. Il le récupéra et le serra contre son cœur. A croire qu'il était le seul à le comprendre. Le prince était comme lui, seul et abandonné par tous.

Il se rappela brusquement de la scène qui l'avait obligé à cacher son livre ici. Il avait lancé un sortilège interdit sur Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con ! Il aurait du laisser le blond le torturer avec son doloris ! Cela lui aurait évité bien des emmerdes !

Il resta enfermé une bonne partie de la soirée dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, le mettant sur ses gardes.

- N'oublies pas Crabbe, tu montes la garde durant une heure et tu ne bouges pas de là quoiqu'il arrive ! Au moindre problème, tu fais tomber les fioles pour me prévenir et tu te casses de là !

Cette voix ! Harry se demandait ce que Malfoy faisait dans la salle sur demande. C'était l'occasion où jamais de l'apprendre.

Il se cacha dans une allée et écouta les pas du blond se répercuter dans l'immense salle.

Une fois sûre qu'il était arrivé, Harry se déplaça en silence et se dirigea vers des drôles de bruits.

Il repéra Malfoy en train de bricoler sur une espèce d'armoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il l'observa et ressentit une bouffée de chaleur en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait plutôt dans la soirée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Malfoy avait relevé ses manches d'uniforme et sur son bras gauche, brillante, comme pour le narguer, apparaissait la marque des ténèbres.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et faisant tomber le livre du prince, il se précipita vers Draco.

- Sal mangemort ! hurla Harry.

Le Gryffondor se sentait trahi une seconde fois.

Draco sursauta au bruit du livre s'écrasant au sol et découvrit Potter qui se précipitait vers lui. Sa phrase le fit blêmir et il intercepta les poings.

- Potter arrête ! hurla t-il.

Il n'avait pas la force de se battre une nouvelle fois. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Voyant que Malfoy ne réagissait pas et les bras bloqués, Harry sentit sa fureur diminuer.

- Tu es un mangemort. Constata Harry en baissant la tête.

Draco s'étonna de la déception qu'il ressentit dans la voix du brun. Il lui relâcha les poignets et s'empressa de baisser sa manche, couvrant l'honteuse marque.

- Pas par choix. Plus par choix. Marmonna l'héritier Malfoy.

Harry releva la tête, le fixant sans comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'es pas concerné, ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répliqua Draco.

- Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à toi sur un champ de bataille ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu te sens obligé de t'investir dans cette guerre ? Pourquoi tu ne fuis pas loin d'ici ? Enlève la belette fille avec toi, éloigne là de Granger et fondaient une famille.

- Je ne suis plus avec Ginny. Avoua Harry.

Cela étonna Draco.

- La chose que tu fais, cela à un rapport avec Voldemort ?

Draco frissonna d'horreur sous le nom et grogna :

- Ne prononce pas son nom.

- C'est ton maître maintenant. Pourquoi en as-tu peur ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de choix ?

- Sache Potter qu'on ne refuse rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! siffla Draco.

- Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas l'Ordre du Phénix ? interrogea Harry.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai des parents à qui je tiens !

L'insulte frappa Harry en plein cœur et son regard blessé atteignit Malfoy dans son âme.

- L'Ordre du Phénix peut protéger toute ta famille Malfoy.

- Potter tu détestes mon père. Remarqua Draco. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour éviter qu'il n'y ait plus de morts.

- De toute façon il est trop tard. Déclara le blond.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Affirma Harry.

- Depuis que j'ai cette marque sur le bras, continua Draco en montrant l'horrible tatouage, il est trop tard pour moi.

- Bien. Fit déçu Harry.

Malfoy avait la tête baissée et pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Harry lui attrapa le menton et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était sauvage et Harry se recula en vitesse, récupéra son livre et sortit de la salle en évitant soigneusement Crabbe qui surveillait le couloir de l'autre côté.

Le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à y croire. En une journée, toute sa vie avait été bouleversée. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour prendre un léger dîner et retourna dans son dortoir. Il évita les questions de ses camarades et s'enferma derrière ses rideaux de lit.

Le lendemain matin, Ron vint lui parler pour avoir des explications mais ce n'était pas à Harry de les lui donner.

- Ginny ne veut rien me dire ! s'exclama Ron.

- Peut-être parce que justement ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit brusquement Harry.

Jamais auparavant son ami ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Ron baissa la tête et Harry se sentit minable.

- Ron je suis désolé. Cette rupture m'a bouleversé et je ne préfère pas en parler. Si on discutait plutôt de la pâtée qu'on va mettre au Serdaigle lors du prochain match ? proposa Harry.

Le rouquin sourit et Harry retrouva avec plaisir son meilleur ami.

Les cours suivirent et Harry et Malfoy s'évitaient du mieux possible. Tout comme Ginny et Harry. La nouvelle de leur rupture avait fait le tour de l'école et déjà des tas de filles cherchaient à attirer l'attention du « Survivant.

Hermione aussi évitait de parler avec Harry et tout le monde sentait qu'une certaine tension habitait le trio. Ron se retrouvait au milieu sans savoir pourquoi.

Pourtant, à la fin de l'année, alors qu'Harry et Hermione ne s'étaient parlés que très peu de fois et encore, c'était sur des sujets de cours, Harry convoqua ses amis. Il leur donna le felix felicis et annonça :

- Je voudrais que vous vous serviez de cette potion en cas de danger.

- Quel danger ? demanda Hermione.

- Il va se passer quelque chose ce soir. Je le sens. Dit-il en frottant sa cicatrice.

- Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Prenez la potion au moment que vous jugerez importun.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Neville.

- Dumbledore m'a confié une mission. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. On se voit plus tard.

Il quitta ses amis sans écouter leur appel et se dirigea vers la sortie de Poudlard. Entre temps il avait enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité.

Poudlard se fit attaquer et les Gryffondors se battirent du côté des aurors. Grâce à la potion qu'Harry leur avait donnée, ils évitaient de nombreux sorts et mettaient les mangemorts K-O.

Harry fut de retour sur la tour d'astronomie avec Dumbledore. L'horcruxe en possession du directeur, il s'apprêtait à aller aider en bas quand une cavalcade se fit entendre.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il se retrouva stupéfié par Dumbledore qui le recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Malfoy apparut et d'un coup de baguette désarma le vieil homme.

Harry, incapable de bouger, sentit la terreur grandir en lui quand il comprit qu'elle était la mission du blond.

Il le vit hésiter aux paroles du directeur. Il baissa même sa baguette quand quatre personnes surgirent derrière Malfoy.

Les échanges entres les mangemorts et Dumbledore durèrent un moment et Harry en profita pour observer Malfoy. Il tremblait, ses yeux étaient posés sur le directeur et Harry remarqua qu'il évitait au possible de regarder ses « collègues ».

Soudain, une cinquième personne surgit et Harry reconnu son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_Pour la première fois, Harry entendit Dumbledore suppliait._

_- Severus…_

_Snape observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage._

_- Severus…s'il vous plaît…_

_Snape leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Dumbledore._

_- Avada Kedavra. _(Scène empruntée au « Prince de Sang-mêlé »)

Harry voulut crier mais le sort faisait toujours effet.

Ensuite les mangemorts se retirèrent en courant et Harry aperçut l'expression de Malfoy. Il était désemparé. Sa seule issue de secours venait de se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

Quand il fut libre de ses mouvements, Harry poursuivit les mangemorts. Il en voulait à Snape. Pourquoi avoir tué le seul homme qui le défendait ? Un homme qui le suppliait ?

- _Severus…S'il vous plaît…_

Jamais au grand jamais Harry n'avait entendu Dumbledore suppliait. Il était plutôt du genre : « Qu'importe que le vent hurle, la montagne jamais ne ploie devant lui ».

C'est ça qui donnait des ailes à Harry. L'envie de savoir pourquoi Snape avait levé sa baguette contre le vieil homme.

Il réussit à passer à travers la cohue de corps et de combattants et atteignit le parc de l'école.

- Snape ! hurla t-il.

Mais l'homme ne lui prêta pas attention.

Harry redoubla d'effort et parvint à une distance suffisante pour lancer un expelliarmus qui atteignit Draco. Celui-ci trébucha sous le sort et s'étala dans l'herbe.

Severus fut obligé de s'arrêter et se retourna face à Harry.

- Pourquoi ? cria Harry. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

- Potter je ne veux pas vous tuer alors foutez moi le camp ! grogna Snape en tirant sur le bras pour relever plus rapidement son élève.

Harry détourna son regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco qui baissa les yeux.

- Vous l'avez tué. Déclara seulement Harry. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Parce que je suis un mangemort Potter ! ricana Snape.

Harry qui fixait toujours Draco remarqua sa grimace de douleur quand Snape serra fortement son bras.

Il mentait ! devina Harry.

- Vous mentez ! affirma Harry.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez Potter ! constata Snape. _Stupéfix !_

Harry évita le sort en se roulant au sol mais quand il se releva, Snape et Malfoy avaient déjà passé la grille.

Son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de Malfoy avant que les deux ne disparaissent.

Quand il revint vers le château, il se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie et s'agenouilla devant le corps du directeur. Il réussit à retenir ses larmes le temps de récupérer l'horcruxe et de le mettre dans sa poche.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et sentit une étreinte. Au parfum, il reconnut Hermione. Il ne se sentait pas à la repousser alors que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Elle l'éloigna du corps et il vit Hagrid, les larmes coulant dans sa barbe, portait le corps de son mentor et ami.

Harry resta les trois jours qui suivirent dans une sorte de brouillard. L'horcruxe était toujours dans une de ses poches quoiqu'il fasse et il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert.

L'enterrement du directeur amena de nombreuses personnes. On lui fit le plus bel hommage au monde et Harry ne put contenir ses larmes. Quand les gens commencèrent à partir, Harry s'éloigna avec Ron et Hermione.

- Je vais ouvrir l'horcruxe. Décida t-il.

Ron hocha la tête et Hermione, qu'il avait retrouvé, lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

Seulement un morceau de papier était dans le médaillon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ron.

Harry le lut et le mot fut comme un coup de poing au cœur.

- Ce n'est pas l'horcruxe. Ce n'est pas ce putain d'horcruxe ! ragea Harry en balançant le médaillon dans l'herbe.

- Ce que je me demande, c'est qui peut bien être cet R.A.B. ? demanda Hermione, le ramenant à la raison.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore connaissait l'existence de ces horcruxes. Avoua Harry.

Les trois amis fixèrent le papier et en chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione leur fit part de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait avec ces initiales.

Seulement, aucun d'eux ne paraissait plausible.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ?**

**J'espère que les reprises de l'histoire ne vous ont pas ennuyé ? J'ai voulu faire comme l'indique le titre "une suite possible" ^^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !**

**A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ^^**

**Bizzz**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Alors voilà le DERNIER chapitre de cette fic/défi ^^**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! J'espère de tout cœur que cette fin vous plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire ?**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

La septième année d'Harry débuta sur les chapeaux de roues. Recherchés par tous les mangemorts avec ses meilleurs amis, il a été obligé de se cacher durant toute l'année pour rechercher les horcruxes.

Pendant un moment d'accalmie, Harry avait eu une discussion avec Hermione. Au sujet de Ginny.

- Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé à propos de Ginny. Murmura la jeune femme. Je m'en veux tellement tu sais ? Mais je l'aime tellement aussi !

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'en voulait plus aux deux jeunes femmes. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre Ginny et lui. Il espérait que les filles s'en sortiraient mieux.

- Je sais Hermione. Je vous aime toutes les deux. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut vous inquiéter mais plutôt de la réaction de Ron.

Hermione baissa les yeux et Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

- Allez sœurette je serais là pour vous soutenir.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et Harry la serra à son tour. Comment aurait-il pu être fâché contre Hermione ?

De son côté, Ron avait rompu avec Lavande, déclenchant le scandale du siècle à Poudlard et depuis, il était célibataire. Enfin, son cœur n'était plus à prendre puisqu'il l'avait laissé à une jeune fille bien connu lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Avec lui c'était : « Gabrielle par-ci, Gabrielle par-là ». Il en était fol amoureux. Et la jeune fille semblait être intéressée par lui aussi.

Harry retrouva Draco lors de leur capture dans la forêt de Dean. Ils furent emmenés au Manoir Malfoy et Hermione fut torturée par Lestrange.

Ils réussirent à s'échapper grâce au sacrifice de Dobby et avec la baguette de Draco.

Le jeune homme l'avait volontairement laissé tombé au pied d'Harry alors qu'il venait en aide à Hermione. Il réussit à stupéfier deux mangemorts et récupéra Hermione. Dobby les fit transplaner et Harry eut juste le temps de voir le regard de Draco briller avant que Bellatrix ne leur lance ce qui allait coûter la vie à leur elfe libre.

Il retrouva le blond lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Avec Ron, il le suivit lui et ses deux gorilles jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Harry se doutait de ce qu'ils devaient récupérer.

Seulement, Draco laissa le job aux deux autres et courut vers l'armoire. Il avait détruit celle du manoir « par inadvertance » et voulait réduire celle-ci en miette. Il n'avait pas eu le temps durant les cours avec tous ces mangemorts qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs et surtout avec Crabbe et Goyle qui le surveillaient. Il lança donc un _« reducto »_ et l'armoire explosa en mille morceaux.

De l'autre côté, Harry et Ron affrontaient Crabbe et Goyle dans une bataille sanglante. Les deux abrutis en voulaient clairement à leur vie.

A un moment, Crabbe lança le sort de « feudeymon » et des flammes vinrent brûler la colonne d'objets juste à côté du bras de Ron. Celui-ci s'écarta des flammes et cria à Harry de courir vers la sortie. Il lui expliqua que le feu était destiné à ne jamais s'éteindre.

Harry vit les flammes avançaient à une vitesse folle et les aperçut brûler le diadème.

Lui et Ron slalomèrent entre les objets, tentant de contourner les flammes.

- On n'y arrivera jamais ! hurla Ron.

Harry aperçut deux balais encore intacts et une idée fila à travers son esprit.

- Les balais. Lança t-il à Ron.

Celui-ci comprit de suite où il voulait en venir et chacun sauta sur un balai avant de décoller.

Le spectacle des flammes noires léchant les colonnes d'objets était impressionnant.

- La sortie là ! s'écria Ron.

Mais Harry aperçut quelque chose au fond de la salle.

Draco et Goyle étaient entourés par les flammes. Il se demanda où était passé Crabbe mais son regard ne lâchait pas le blond. Il fonça vers lui sous les cris de Ron qui le suivit quand même.

Harry attrapa la main tendue de Draco et le hissa sur son balai. Le blond tremblait d'effroi et se cramponnait à Harry tel une bouée de secours. Une fois qu'Harry fut sûr que Draco était bien accroché et que Ron suivait avec son propre passager, il fonça vers la sortie.

Ils se posèrent dans le couloir et Goyle se précipita vers la porte en appelant Crabbe.

- Il est mort ! se contenta de dire Harry.

- C'est de ta faute Potter ! hurla Goyle.

Ron le stupéfia et l'enferma dans un placard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda t-il.

- Malfoy.

Harry se plaça devant Draco et lui dit :

- Tu vas te cacher dans un endroit sûr et ne sortiras que lorsque tu seras sûr que la voie est libre.

- Je…

- Maintenant ! hurla Harry.

Draco n'avait jamais vu Potter avec un tel visage qu'il fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il retourna dans la salle qui avait été témoin de leur ébat.

Maintenant qu'Harry était sûr qu'il était à l'abri, il se tourna vers Ron et hocha la tête.

La bataille finale pouvait commencer.

**OoOoO**

Percy aperçut le sortilège vert qui fonçait vers son petit-frère et sans plus réfléchir, donna sa vie pour celle de Fred.

**OoOoO**

Rémus et Tonks combattaient côte à côte. Ils ne devaient pas mourir. Ils le devaient à leur fils Teddy.

Se protégeant l'un l'autre, ils éliminèrent le plus de mangemort possible. Quand Rémus fut touché à l'épaule par un sort gris, Tonks ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe des jumeaux pour ne pas finir fauchée par un sort vert.

Ils neutralisèrent les deux mangemorts et s'occupèrent de soigner leur ancien professeur.

**OoOoO**

Colin Crivey vit la mort en face. Il resta debout à protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Il mourut sans jamais avoir dit à Ginny combien elle comptait pour lui.

Bellatrix ricana et continua son massacre.

**OoOoO**

Dans la cabane hurlante, Harry assistait impuissant à l'échange entre Snape et Voldemort. Quand Nagini fondit sur son professeur de potion, Harry étouffa un cri d'horreur. Au départ du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se précipita vers Snape en fouillant dans sa poche.

Avant de quitter ses amis, Rémus lui avait donné un caillou qu'il connaissait bien.

- C'est un bézoard. Garde-le sur toi. Je sais que tu veux t'approcher de Nagini et je préfère être prudent. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à t'en servir.

Malheureusement il avait à s'en servir et heureusement pour Snape il arrivait à temps pour contrer le poison du serpent.

L'espion remua pendant quelques secondes et finit par ne plus bouger. La respiration haletante, il fixait Harry dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi Potter ? demanda t-il, la voix rauque.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas question que vous mourrez sans que j'entende vos réponses de votre propre bouche ! Donc pour l'instant ne bougez pas, je vais envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher.

Harry sortit de la cabane et se dirigea vers son destin.

**OoOoO**

Ce fut seulement après un long combat acharné qu'Harry parvint à vaincre Voldemort. La baguette de l'ainé se retourna contre le mage noir et lui renvoya son propre sort. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser son véritable maître qui était Harry.

**OoOoO**

Harry était dans la Grande salle. Il regardait tristement la famille Weasley pleurer leur fils Percy.

Harry était triste pour eux mais lorsqu'il voyait Rémus et Tonks serrant dans leurs bras leur bébé, il était heureux.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, son regard se posa sur la famille Malfoy au complet. Il n'avait jamais vu Lucius se comportait aussi…paternellement. Il serrait Draco dans ses bras et embrassait son front.

Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer face à toutes ses familles qui se retrouvaient. Lui n'avait personne à serrer dans ses bras.

Il vit Cho Chang venir vers lui. La jeune femme avait le bras en écharpe et un œil au beurre noir mais à part ça elle semblait aller bien.

- Harry. dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Annonça Harry.

C'était vrai. Il y avait eu trop de morts et toutes les personnes vivantes qu'il connaissait le faisaient se sentir mieux.

- Je me disais, commença l'ancienne Serdaigle, si un des jours tu voudrais qu'on prenne un verre ensemble ?

Harry hallucina. Elle tentait de l'inviter à sortir malgré l'échec cuisant de leur relation.

Il n'eut pas à intervenir qu'une main pâle se posa sur le bras blessé de la chinoise.

Elle tira une grimace de douleur puis une grimace de dégoût quand Malfoy apparut face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là sal mangemort ? lui cracha t-elle à la figure.

Harry n'aima guère la façon qu'elle avait de parler à Draco et lui dit :

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta demande Cho. Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser je dois parler avec Malfoy !

La jeune femme se sentit insultée et elle fit demi-tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

- Te remercier. Au nom de toute ma famille. Ajouta le blond.

- Attends…Je comprends que ta mère ou toi me remercie…mais ton père ? s'étonna Harry.

- Mon père semble accepter ce que lui réserve son futur. Informa Draco.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'interrogea le Gryffondor.

Draco s'avança et passa une main derrière la nuque à Harry avant de le tirer à lui. Le baiser eut un goût de fraicheur et de paradis pour Harry qui se laissa aller.

Jamais le brun n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il finirait en couple avec Draco Malfoy. De plus, avec l'approbation de Lucius Malfoy. La vie était bizarrement faite quand même.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Le train siffla une première fois.

Albus Severus remonta son sac sur son dos et offrit un au revoir à ses parents. Sa première année à Poudlard allait commencer et même s'il angoissait de se retrouver éloigné de sa famille, il était impatient de découvrir l'immense château. James n'arrêtait pas de le bassiner avec Poudlard et il avait hâte d'y être.

Harry et Ginny saluèrent Al pendant que de l'autre côté du quai, Ron saluait sa fille Rose, qui partait elle aussi pour une première année.

Draco embrassait un Scorpius rouge de gêne qui fila dans un wagon.

- Au revoir Papa ! cria un grand brun qui retournait à Poudlard pour une troisième année.

Harry rit de l'exubérance de son fils et le salua d'un signe de main.

- James n'oublie pas de m'écrire ! cria Hermione en arrivant derrière Ginny.

- Okay Maman ! répondit James alors que le train s'ébranlait.

Albus, James, Rose et Scorpius étaient tous les trois à la fenêtre du wagon et saluaient leur famille respective.

James Sirius (13 ans) est le premier de la tribu. Il est l'enfant d'Hermione et d'Harry (par insémination).

Ensuite vient Albus Severus (11 ans). Il est le fils de Ginny et d'Harry (toujours par insémination).

Le troisième enfant d'Harry (par insémination) est une petite fille, Lily-Luna (9 ans). Sa mère est aussi Ginny.

Il y a Rose Weasley (11 ans). Elle est la fille de Ron et de Gabrielle Delacour. Ils ont un petit garçon du même âge que Lily-Luna qui s'appelle Gaëtan.

Puis vient Hugo Granger (9 ans). C'est le fils d'Hermione et de Ron (par insémination).

Le dernier mais pas le moindre, c'est Scorpius Malfoy. C'est le fils de Draco et Astoria Greengrass (la sœur cadette de deux ans de Daphné qui est de la même année que Draco), par insémination.

Cette joyeuse famille se retrouve souvent réunit dans un fameux bordel.

Jamais Harry n'a été aussi heureux avec Draco. Cela fait dix-neuf ans qu'ils sont ensembles et mariés et la vie lui sourit.

Hermione et Ginny se sont mariées quelques temps après eux, sous les larmes d'émotions de Mrs Weasley. Au plus grand soulagement des filles, toute la famille Weasley a très bien pris leur union et la matriarche est une mamie gâteau.

Ron et Gabrielle sont heureux en ménage et vivent une histoire d'amour comme n'importe quel couple. Leurs enfants sont heureux comme ça et Gabrielle accepte très bien cette situation par rapport à l'enfant commun de son mari et d'Hermione.

Astoria quand à elle est une jeune femme heureuse en ménage. Elle a épousé un jeune homme de son année et a accepté la grossesse de l'enfant de Draco car celui-ci a sauvé la vie de sa famille après la guerre. Son mari s'entend bien sans plus avec Scorpius mais comme l'enfant vit chez son père et qu'elle-même à ses propres enfants, elle ne voit que très rarement Scorpius.

Les enfants sont très amis et s'entendent comme larron en foire. Sans rien à dire à Ginny et à Hermione, Harry à glissé la cape de son père dans la malle à Albus et la carte des maraudeurs dans celle de James.

Cette année promet d'être un joyeux bordel pour la directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall.

Harry sourit et serrant la main de Lily d'un côté, et tenant son mari par la taille, il regarda le train rouge disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Votre avis ? Que pensez-vous de la conception des enfants ? J'ai voulu rester dans le "réel" par rapport au bouquin de JKR ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir aimer, ^^  
**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
